uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
List of transport undertakings transferred to the London Passenger Transport Board
The following is a list of the transport undertakings transferred to the London Passenger Transport Board under the terms of the London Passenger Transport Act 1933. The transfer took a number of months as agreement had to be reached between the various operators and the board. 1 July 1933 *Undertakings owned by the Underground Group: **The London Electric Railway Company **The Metropolitan District Railway Company **The Central London Railway Company **The City & South London Railway Company **The Lots Road Power House Joint Committee **The London General Omnibus Company, Limited **London General Country Services, Limited **Overground, Limited **The Tramways (M.E.T.) Omnibus Company, Limited **The Metropolitan Electric Tramways, Limited **The London United Tramways, Limited **The Union Surplus Lands Company, Limited **The Union Construction and Finance Company, Limited **Morden Station Garage, Limited **Acme Pullman Services, Limited **Bucks Expresses (Watford), Limited **Green Line Coaches, Limited. **Skylark Motor Coach Company, Limited **South Metropolitan Electric Tramways and Lighting Company, Limited (tramway and light railway undertaking only) *The Metropolitan Railway Company, (excluding the undertaking of the Surplus Lands Committee) *The following local authorities' tramway, light railway or trolley vehicle undertakings: **The mayor, aldermen and burgesses of the borough of Barking **The Bexley Urban District Council **The mayor, aldermen and burgesses of the County Borough of Croydon **The mayor and commonalty and citizens of the City of London **The Dartford Urban District Council **The mayor, aldermen and burgesses of the County Borough of East Ham **The Erith Urban District Council **The Hertfordshire County Council **The mayor, aldermen and burgesses of the borough of Ilford **The mayor, aldermen and burgesses of the borough of Leyton **The London County Council **The Middlesex County Council **The mayor, aldermen and burgesses of the borough of Walthamstow **The mayor, aldermen and burgesses of the County Borough of West Ham *Thomas Tilling, Limited *Tilling and British Automobile Traction Company LimitedSchedule 2 of the London Passenger Transport Act, 1933, 1933 (23 & 24 Geo. 5.) c. 14The London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 1), 1933 (1933 No. 634) 1 October 1933 *Thomas Tilling LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 2), 1933 (1933 No. 934) *Lewis Omnibus Company LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 3), 1933 (1933 No. 964) 31 October 1933 *Cardinal Omnibus Company, Limited *Chariot Omnibus Services, Limited *Filkins & Ainsworth, Limited. *Glen Omnibus Company (London), Limited *F. W. Hayes *F. J. C. Kirk. *Nelson Omnibus Company, Limited *A. H. Raper *Ryan Omnibus Company *F. Steer *Supreme Motor Omnibus Company, Limited *United Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 4), 1933 (1933 No. 1051) 9 November 1933 *Convey and Clayton *Eagle Omnibus Company, Limited *Essex Omnibus Company, Limited *E. G. Hope *A. Mills *C. H. Pickup *Pro Bono Publico, Limited *Renown Traction Company, Limited *Charles Russett and SonThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 5), 1933 (1933 No. 1082) 23 November 1933 *Amersham and District Motor Bus and Haulage Company, Limited *Earl Motor Omnibus Company, Limited *E. Puttergill, Limited *F. A. Rasey *A. G. Summerskill, Limited *Triumph Motor Omnibus Company *Woolvett and CarswellThe London Passenger Transport Act 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 6), 1933 (1933 No. 1115) 4 December 1933 *G. H. Allitt and Sons, Limited *E. Brickwood, Limited *Cleveland Omnibus Company, Limited *Enterprise Transport Company, Limited *Holliday and Bangs *Peraeque Transport Company, Limited *Pioneer Omnibus CompanyThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 7), 1933 (1933 No. 1139) 14 December 1933 *B.B.P. Omnibus Company, Limited *Gordon Omnibus Company, Limited *Powell and WhybrowThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 8), 1933 (1933 No. 1181) 20 December 1933 *Premier Omnibus Company, Limited *Premier Line, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 9), 1933 (1933 No. 1191) 1 February 1934 *Empress Motors, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 10), 1934 (1934 No. 82) 14 February 1934 *Red Rover Omnibus, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 11), 1934 (1934 No. 161) 21 February 1934 *Birch Brothers, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 12), 1934 (1934 No. 563) 13 June 1934 *Paterson Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 14), 1934 (1934 No. 628) 11 July 1934 *Westminster Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 13), 1934 (1934 No. 627) 18 July 1934 *St. George Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 15), 1934 (1934 No. 827) 10 August 1934 *Chocolate Express Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 16), 1934 (1934 No. 931) 29 August 1934 *Ambassador Bus Company, Limited *Sphere Omnibus Company, Limited *Miller Traction Company, Limited *Perkins Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 17), 1934 (1934 No. 975) 7 November 1934 *City Motor Omnibus Company, Limited *Reliance Omnibus Company, Limited *Victory Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 18), 1934 (1934 No. 1202) 5 December 1934 *Prince Omnibus Company, LimitedThe London Passenger Transport Act, 1933 (Appointed Day) Order (No. 19), 1934 (1934 No. 1365) References Category:History of transport in London Passenger Transport Board